DIARY ENTRIES OF- Mai
by DoubleDigits
Summary: What were Mai's feelings during ATLA? *Starts before ATLA, more interesting than it actually seems* After I post the next few chapters, it'll be on HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

This is the Prince's wife, Mai's, diary. All grammar, spelling, etc mistakes are have been corrected. This is the tale of her life starting from age eight.

Thank you and enjoy the read.

Real A/N:

Hi, I am DoubleDigits! This is my new story about Mai! I'm trying to get more people to like her by actual giving her an emotional diary. I am combining it because the first one is too short.

* * *

DIARY ENTRY 1:

Dear Diary,

Today, my parents gave me this book for my eighth birthday. It was completely empty, with the exeption of the lines on the pages and the words 'DIARY ENTRIES OF:' on the front cover (Mother told me what it said since I wasn't the best reader ever.)

My parents had given me a diary.

Well, to be specific, it was my mother's idea. She'd seen how I'd always behaved and kept my emotions inside myself and decided that in this book, I could write all the feelings I wasn't expressing at the moment. Although, my father thought it'd be better if I didn't have the diary.

To be nice, I'm writing inside of it to please my mother. I hate to disappoint her.

Currently, nothing interesting is happening. Next week, I'll be sent off to yet another boarding school. The Royal Fire Academy for girls. I heard that the princess of the Fire Nation was attending it and that she was a true prodigy.

I'd seen the princess every year at the meetings. My father was a govenor and he had to travel to the palace to discuss with the Prince. The princess was there every time and so was her older brother, the prince.

Prince Zuko was really cute. I'd sometimes follow him to the gardens or the pond, just to watch him. I don't think he noticed me standing behind the tree he was relaxing on every time. If he did, he never said so and I assume he didn't mind and/or care.

His eyes were as yellow as the sun, his skin pale as the moon, his: What am I saying?! I couldn't believe I was writing all this stuff about his good looks! I am such an idiot.

Currently, I have to go now to pack my things for the Royal Fire Academy. I'll probably continue writing in this diary.

-Mai

* * *

.

DIARY ENTRY 2:

Dear Diary,

Today was the first day of school at the academy. Lucky me, I got a dormitory with the princess and a cheerful girl, Ty Lee.

The princess, I heard, was a vicious girl who controlled everyone with fear, even her own mother! The prince, on the other hand, was a controlled boy. I heard from my cousin, Lee, that the prince wasn't a prodigy and he was a troublemaker. Lee should know since he shared a dormitory with him at the Royal Fire Academy for Boys.

Princess Azula already began controlling everyone on the first day. The girl, Ty Lee, was always following her. Although, I could tell by the glances she sent me, she was slightly scared of the princess.

After I had unpacked, my first class was history of the Fire Nation. We learned about Fire Lord Sozin and Sozin's Comet.

Personally, I didn't care. I already knew this. I was day dreaming about the prince and I was drawing his face and doodling his name. Unfortaunutely, Azula was sitting right next to me. She noticed this and raised an eyebrow as if to ask, 'Seriously?!'

Glancing at the teacher, Azula had whispered to me, "Why are you drawing my brother? He's a doofus!"

I blushed and stammered a lie. "I-I wasn't drawing your brother. I was...was drawing my cousin, Lee!" My cousin did look a lot alike the prince.

Azula obviously didn't believe me but she couldn't argue since the teacher was watching everyone and she had no real proof if it was her brother or my cousin.

When the school day ended I was ready to collapse in bed. Ugh. I hated school. The teachers were so strict, we couldn't do anything original, we couldn't dance in music class, we had to follow every rule, and etc. It was just like in my family. Always behave.

As I laid in my bed in the dormitory, Azula entered and smirked as she laid on hers.

"So, what was with the drawings during History?" she asked.

Ty Lee glanced up curiously. "What drawings?"

Azula smiled. Her smile wasn't geniune and it was certainly not kind. "Mai, here, was drawing a million pictures of the prince."

"Ooh, you mean Prince Zuko!" Ty Lee giggled. "He's certainly cute, don't you think so Mai?"

I had blushed even more and covered my face. I despised that princess so much but she was dangerous. I couldn't just tell her that.

Currently, the devil princess is asleep and Ty Lee is...well, who knows what she's doing in the bathroom. And I personally wouldn't want to know anyway.

I'll write more tomorrow. For now, I too tired to continue and my hand is stiff from the quill.

-Mai


	2. Difficult Days To Come

DIARY ENTRY 3:

Dear Diary,

It's been a few weeks (perhaps three) since I began attending the Royal Fire Academy for girls and when I began writing in this diary.

Nothing interesting has happened during that time. Well, there was the moment when the teacher- Never mind, it's not that important. Now it's the holidays and this year, because of business, my parents can't keep me at home for the week and I have to go live at the palace with the royal family.

Well, it was actually Azula's ideas. I wanted to go and live with Ty Lee's family. Actually, I would've wanted to live in a hot, burning acid volcano than live with Azula for the holidays.

I should've known it would've been a trap. Azula was going to humiliate me in front of Prince

Zuko. Maybe humiliate us together.

When I'd arrived, Azula showed me my room which was a few doors next to hers and Zuko's. But before I could even breath, Azula shoved me out the door and brought me to the gardens to 'play'.

I'd agreed because I usually agreed with anything anyone said. I didn't know that Zuko was there already.

When we'd arrived, he'd been throwing bread to the turtle ducks and muttering something like, "Stupid, no good Azula. Swear I'm gonna-"

Azula had interuppted him.

Zuko had jumped up almost a mile, his eyes slightly wide. Even he was scared of her! When he noticed me, he frowned. "Hi...Azula and whoever she is." He pointed to me.

Azula smiled. "This is Mai, one of my best friends." And one of those that hates you the most, I thought.

"Hi, May." Argh, I hated it when people mixed that up.

"So, Zuko, I was wondering if you would play with us." Azula fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"Ha! No way! I know you Azula! You and your darn tricks!"

With that, he began to stomp away when Azula called, "Mom!"

The woman smiled gently at Zuko as if apologizing to him for what she was going to say. When she glanced at Azula, you could tell her smile was forced. "Yes, honey. Play with your sister and her friend."

Zuko frowned and huffed. "Fine. But I am NOT playing dollies or that stupid fashion game again. Not after last time. I couldn't get that paint off me for a week!"

What paint?

A few minutes later, the Prince's wife was gone and Zuko was standing in front of us, arms crossed. "What's the game?" he demanded.

Azula grinned. "An obstactle course."

His eyes lightened up. "What sort of obstacle course?" His arms unfolded.

Azula rolled her eyes and huffed. "A practice course with firebending."

"Then what does she have to do with it? She's a nonbender, right?" Zuko indicated to me. I blushed.

"You'll see," was Azula's answer. I gulped.

Soon, we were ready. Azula created a quick obstacle course with the trees and the pond and Zuko was now excited to play this 'game' with his little sister. I, on the other hand, knew her even better than him and I knew this wouldn't be good. Azula didn't do things for fun if it didn't include embarrassing at least one living thing, even if it was a flower she humiliated.

Zuko huffed, impatiently, "When are we going to start, already? I want to get this over with BEFORE the holiday ends."

Azula rolled her eyes. "You know, you're not really that bright."

"You know, you're not really that pretty."

I giggled. Zuko looked a bit shocked at my giggle as if he didn't expect me to laugh. Then he grinned.

His smile was leaning more on his left side and his teeth were pearly white- Wait, I seriously turning into a poet?

I ignored my thoughts then and focused on Azula who told us what to do. I was to stand by the tree. Zuko had to run the obstacle course.

It was too confusing to remember, but all I did remember was that Zuko almost burned my face and then landed on me.

"Aargh! You are IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Zuko, angrily, and getting off me. "I hate you!"

That was the first day of my holiday break. It was a sign of a difficult week.


	3. Tear-Stained Letters

DIARY ENTRY 4:

Dear Diary,

I'm back at school again. In the week of being at the royal palace, Azula had kept making me blush and Zuko angry. She also continued to embarrass us by making us look like a couple every time. I hated her so much and so did Zuko. I was completely fed up with her!

Speaking of her, she'd told me about when she'd convinced

Zuko to play Makeup, she's purpously used paint instead of makeup. He'd been stuck like that for a week. Poor Zuko.

Today, Ty Lee was even more flirty than usual. She kept talking about the prince's looks. I think she was rubbing off of Azula... That or Azula brainwashed her!

I haven't seen my family for months and, secretly, I was happy. I got to express my emotions more now. Before, I was just a talking, dull twig. Now I'm a slightly emotional stick. Slightly.

But unfortaunutely, I'd have to hide my emotions again when I returned home.

My mother has written me twice this year. Today, her third letter arrived.

'Dear Mai,

How's school? Are you enjoying it? Did you make any friends?

I hope you're doing well because your father and I can't keep you at home this year. _Wi_th all the business and the plans to conquer Omashu, we just can't take care of you and watch you.

I'm sorry. You'll have to stay with the royal family again for the summer since the academy does not keep students in the summer. Gracious Prince Ozai and his wife _say it'_s fine and that their daughter, Azula, is excited for you to come visit,

Ag_a_in, I'm sorry. Have a good summer! I will not be able to write any more letters before the end of the school year.

Love,

Mother'

Tears are still in my eyes. Even some of them stained the letter. My family had no time for me. And I can't believe I have to spend the summer with the royal family again! Including Prince Zuko and Azula.

That's all I have to say for this entry of my diary.

-Mai

* * *

Yeah, it's short, I know.


	4. Ty Lee

DIARY ENTRY 5:

Dear Diary,

It's been twenty weeks of school. Only seven more left till summer. The summer with the royal family.

Azula had been bothering me more than ever about Zuko. Every minute she teased me. I was ready to throw some of my secret knives at her.

About the secret knives, they were secret even to my diary. When I'd be bored in my room, I'd practice throwing them at targets. I've become rather skilled with them.

Ty Lee was probably the only girl I liked and didn't want to choke.

Even though she was so pink and sweet and too happy, she was nice and she'd stopped teasing me about Zuko. She was actually giving me advice on how to get Zuko to like me! Ty Lee must have learned romance advice from her older sisters. No way could a eight-year old girl know that much.

I know I haven't written much about Ty Lee. So, I'm going to tell you everything about her.

Did I ever mention anything about Ty Lee's family? Well, she has six sisters who look exactly like her. Her father almost never noticed her. Ty Lee was one of the best punchers I'd ever met. In a minute, she could make my arms go limp. In Combat class, she could always hit sensitive spots and always won the mini-battles. Ty Lee was also very skilled in gymnastics, especially cartwheels and somersaults. She was trying to be original to make herself noticable from her sisters.

Ty Lee is a bubbly, outgoing, and slightly airheaded girl. She also has a lot of loyalty. Ty Lee doesn't hold grudges for longer than a minute. That's what I like about her, even though she seems like the completely opposite of my personality.

My personality isn't exactly the most cheerful...

I'd continue the diary entry but Azula has entered and I don't want her to read my diary, so I'm going to put it away for now.

-Mai


	5. Last Day of School, and the Siege

DIARY ENTRY 6:

Dear Diary,

Today is the last day of school. I'd said goodbye to the friends I'd had this year, including Ty Lee.

"I promise to visit the royal palace a few times!" she'd said. After that, I'd hugged her and almost didn't let her go. If she didn't slightly hit my sensitive spot, I wouldn't have let go.

Right now, I'm sitting in my guest room in the palace, far away from Azula, who said she was going to go annoy her brother.

Speaking of her brother, Prince Zuko had ignored me from the minute I'd entered the carriage that would ride us to the royal palace. He'd just come from the Royal Fire Academy for Boys and he was still in his uniform.

Azula had taken one glance at the uniform and burst out laughing. It was a red dress with sleeves and darker red pants underneath. I admit, it was funny to see Zuko in a dress. I had to restrain my giggles since I remembered that I was supposed to be emotionless. Also, it would be plain rude and disrespectful to the royal family.

Zuko glared at us, more so Azula than me . I had blushed as red at Zuko's dress and bit my lip as I glanced at my hands, my shoulder accidently brushing against his. He'd yanked himself away from me and crossed his arms.

"Oh, Zuzu, be happy for once in your life," tutted Azula.

I grinned. Zuzu?

"Don't call me that!" said Zuko, angrily.

A few minutes later, we'd arrived at the royal palace.

Azula had then left. I felt bad for "Zuzu".

I hope Azula never finds this diary and reads all these entries about Zuko... And all the entries about my hatred for her. .

* * *

DIARY ENTRY 7:

Dear Diary,

Yet another day of humilation. It's been a few weeks since I've written in here and summer's over in a month.

Today, Ty Lee came over for a visit.

She and Azula were practicing cartwheels and somersaults while I fiddled with the grass. Suddenly, I'd spotted Zuko walking with his mother nearby, a slight limp on his foot.

Azula must have noticed. She'd whispered something to Ty Lee, who'd giggled and then she went over to Zuko and forced him to play with us.

The game was to knock the flaming apple off of my head. Oh boy.

Zuko lunged for the apple and suddenly crashed into me. We fell into the fountain and my friends were laughing at us. While Zuko stormed off, I growled, "You two are such- Uh!" Forget about hiding my emotions.

"Such what?" prompted Azula, crossing her arms.

I gulped in my emotions and sighed, "Nothing."

After that, Azula's mother called her in. They had gotten word from their General Iroh about the siege of Ba Sing Sa.

Azula had recieved a Ba Sing Sa doll from her uncle while Zuko recieved a knife from the General who surrendered, which he proudly stated. Azula had burned the doll to crisps so I assumed it was ugly.

Right now, I'm dripping wet in my room. I can hear Zuko playing with his knife in the next room. I wonder if he actually is good with that thing...

-Mai


End file.
